


Mischeif Managed

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy wants Victoire realize that the man she's dating isn't for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischeif Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Written in '09.

Victoire was dating a chap who wasn't worth her time. But, Teddy couldn't figure out how to make her realize this.

Tonight was his chance. 

He'd just turned the corner, trying to escape Flinch, when he caught sight of Victoire's boyfriend practicing kissing with his fist. Teddy grinned; he knew that David was cheating on Victoire with a fourth year...

Quickly, he morphed into the girl, strutted up to Victoire's boyfriend and snogged him senseless. 

"Detention!" Flinch shrieked.

His plan had worked. There was no way this guy could weasel out of this. The entire school would know by morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
